


Stars

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Everytime he thought about it, his heart skipped a beat and a wave of warmth washed over him, his skin tingled and he felt the heat creep up his neck and face and it even reached the tips of his ears. He didn’t understand all these feelings, but it felt good and so he let himself fall into this cloud of fluffiness and warmth, feeling giddy and lightheaded.Eventually he fell asleep and he dreamed of Keith and about the precious little kiss, he’d given him. He was the first one to wake up on christmas morning, running along the hallway of the first floor. He opened all the doors to the others bedrooms and yelled. “It’s christmas! It’s christmas! Time to open the presents!”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the 11th drabble for Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Stars", which is a continuation of the previous work "Presents". Here it will be revealed what exactly the present is and how Lance thinks about it and about his best friend and neighbor Keith.  
> I just love to express feelings through the smaller ones already, because I do believe that even children can already feel a kind of love for others, even if they don't really understand it. But it's still there.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Lance was walking through the hallway of their house, still carrying the beautiful present Keith had given him a few minutes ago. As he passed the door to their kitchen, his mama leaned back and looked at him, a bright and warm smile on her face, as she asked. “Mijo, who was it at the door?”

Lance turned around to her, his giddiness taking over, as he told her excitedly. “Keith! ‘t was Keith and he gave me a present! Look!”

He stretched his hands out and his mama came closer, eyed it smiling softly and ruffled his hair, as she laughed quietly.

“That’s beautiful, cariño! Go and put it under the tree, then you can open it tomorrow morning, together with the other presents,” she said and turned back to the counter, cutting some vegetables for the dinner.

“But mama! I want to open it now! Can I? Please!” Lance whined but his mama, just shook her head and smiled softly at him, as she answered. “No, Lance. I know, you’re excited to open it now, but leave it for tomorrow, then the surprise will be bigger. And I don’t have to explain to your sisters, why you opened one earlier.”

Lance poutet and crossed his arms over his chest. “But mama…”

She lifted her right hand, to cut him off from complaining and answered. “Nuh-uh, no ‘buts’. You can open it tomorrow morning. Now go, help your sisters to decorate the rest of the tree.”

He jutted his lower lip out a little more, but he knew, it just wouldn’t help, his mama wouldn’t buckle and so he huffed a breath, turned around and continued his way to the living room.

He neatly draped the pretty box under their tree, telling his sisters to take care, not to step on it and as he resumed to decorate the tree with them, his eyes often enough snapped back to the glittering wrapping and the bright yellow star sticker on top of it.

He wondered the whole evening about what would be in the box and his excitement grew so much, that he even had a hard time to fall asleep. 

But it wasn’t just the present, that kept him awake. The memory that revolved around in his mind, was Keith kissing him. Sometimes, while hanging a red bauble on one of the branches of their christmas tree, he thought about the featherlight touch of Keith’s lips and his hand automatically went up to touch the spot there.

His sisters asked him a few times, what was up, but he would just answer. “Nothing.”

Everytime he thought about it, his heart skipped a beat and a wave of warmth washed over him, his skin tingled and he felt the heat creep up his neck and face and it even reached the tips of his ears. He didn’t understand all these feelings, but it felt good and so he let himself fall into this cloud of fluffiness and warmth, feeling giddy and lightheaded.

Eventually he fell asleep and he dreamed of Keith and about the precious little kiss, he’d given him. He was the first one to wake up on christmas morning, running along the hallway of the first floor. He opened all the doors to the others bedrooms and yelled. “It’s christmas! It’s christmas! Time to open the presents!”

He heard his papa groan and his mama giggled, still sleepy and his sisters scrambled to their feet, as he was already racing down the stairs, not caring much to wait for his siblings.

The first box he held in hands, was the neatly wrapped present, his best friend had given him the day before. He looked at it in awe, mouth slightly agape and eyes glistening, reflecting the bright blinking lights of their christmas tree.

His sisters came in, panting from running down the stairs and falling down on their knees beside him, rustling for their own presents and starting to tear the the wrappings.

Lance turned the package a few times around in his hands, as if afraid of damaging the beautiful wrapping, but curiosity and excitement took over and the next moment, he was tearing at the dark blue ribbon and the paper.

A pretty, dark blue velvet box was revealed and he marveled at the smooth feeling of it. He turned it again in his hands, looking for a note or something, but as he didn’t find anything, he dared to open it.

A small card with a handwritten note on it was neatly draped over a small glass vial with a gold shimmering dust in it.

He took the card out and started to read the message on it.

_ ‘You always told me, you love space and the stars. _

_ So I got you this vial of “Stardust”. _

_ Like this, you can always have a little bit of space with you. _

_ And you’re like a star yourself, always shining bright and beautiful. _

_ I hope you like it. _

_ Yours, Keith’ _

Lance was taken aback. His astonished gaze wandered from the card in his hand, to the other, holding the small box with the vial in it. He wasn’t able to process, what was happening, didn’t know what it was, but he felt a strange pull in his chest, the urge to get up and run over to Keith’s house.

And so, he let it happen. He stood up and the next moment, he was at their front door, slipping with bare feet into his boots and putting on his coat, not caring much for his sisters and parents calling his name.

He opened the door and ran down the short path until he reached the pavement and turned to the right, holding the small velvet box tight in his hand, as his parents called once more for him.

Lance ran, like there was no tomorrow, like if he didn't get there in time, it would all be lost. He reached the porch of Keith’s house, ringing their bell frantically and it didn’t take long, until the door flew open, Keith standing there, his eyes wide with wonder and shining bright like beautiful gems. 

His smile was so small and wary and before he could say a thing, Lance threw himself at him, wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s neck and he nearly got knocked over with the force of the impact. 

Lance felt him stiffen in his arms at first but a few moments later, he eased into the embrace, pulling his arms tighter around Lance’s middle and burying his nose in the crook of the brunets neck.

“ _ Thank you so so much _ ,” Lance whispered into Keith’s silky hair, inhaling his scent and he felt happy, his heart racing from running over and from standing there and holding Keith tight to his chest.

“You like it?” Keith asked and Lance nodded frantically, as he answered. 

“Yes, I love it,” and pressed his lips softly on Keith’s cheek.


End file.
